Zero's Baby Special: Valentine's Day
by Scarlett Snow
Summary: One Shot from Zero's Baby. It's valentine's day! See what happens in the Kuran and Ichijo household. KanamexZero TakumaxShiki TakeoxIchiru HakuraxKei mentions of AidouxYuki. Read Zero's baby to understand the pairings


**Hey readers,**

**People have asked me to do a sequel to Zero's baby and to be honest I don't want to because I want to work on my other story plots. I thought though for Zero's Baby I will have special one shots to satisfy my readers. I do ask if you have not read Zero's baby to read it. I don't think it makes a difference but just encase you want to read it, read it first. This isn't an M rated fic which means no lemon. Thanks to everyone who reviewed Zero's baby this is dedicated to all of you. **

**There will be grammar and spelling mistakes.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Knight but if I did let's say there would be a load of changes! Specific one would be the genre! **

**Do own this plot and my original characters (Takeo, Ichiru, Hakura and Kei)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Zero's Baby Special: Valentine's Day<strong>

Zero opened the door to find both Shiki and Yuki waiting outside. Takeo dashed past Zero as soon as the door was opened.

'Ichiru! ICHIRU! Where are you?' he yelled loudly searching the house for the younger boy.

The young twin walked down the stairs clutching his blanket, he was still in his pyjamas. Zero ushered the guests into his home and asked Shiki to lock the door. He walked over to his younger son and picked his up, the little brunette yawned and began rubbing his eyes. Takeo pulled on Zero's leg trying to get Ichiru's attention. Shiki quickly ran to his son and told him off for being impolite.

'I'll just go get Ichiru ready. Takeo why don't you go play with Hakura in the sitting room?'

'Okay Uncle Zero,' the blond said. He walked over to the sitting room and sat on the floor beside Hakura.

'Hey Hakura whatcha doing?'

'My daddy bought me a tub of Lego. Wanna help me make a city?'

'Why are you making a city?' the blond asked while helping Hakura make his city.

'Because when I'm older I gonna make this in real life!'

'Why?'

'Because then mummy and daddy will live together, your mummy and daddy will live together, Aunty Yuki and Uncle Aidou will live together, then me and Kei will live there and you and Ichiru. See?'

'No, me and Ichiru will have our own house with lots of doggies. I want a doggy but my mummy said no and then I asked daddy and he said when the doggy goes potty whose going to clean it and was like not me. No way ... so daddy says no doggy till I'm older.'

'Just help me make the city!'

'Haku?'

'Yeah,' the older brunette said as he began placing the big houses in a row.

'Will you marry Kei when you grow up?'

'Yep, we're going to be like my mummy and daddy.'

'Your mummy doesn't like me and neither does your daddy .. do ... do you think ... I won't be able to marry Ichiru then?'

'Mummy hates you cause your daddy's ... what was the word he used ... mental that's it! Daddy thinks you might hurt Ichiru but I know you won't ever do that.'

Takeo shifted in his seat as he began making Lego cars. He felt tears in his eyes.

'But if they don't like me. Ichiru won't like me either.' Takeo began to cry letting the tears fall from his eyes. Hakura patted him gently on the back as if he understood his pain. Ichiru walked into the large sitting room and sat down beside Takeo.

'Takeo why are you crying?' he asked sweetly.

'I'm not crying,' the blond replied wiping furiously at his face.

'Takeo do you not like me is that why your crying .. if you don't like me ... then ... then .. that makes me want ... to cry!' Ichiru burst out crying and wailing for his mummy. Zero rushed into the room followed by Shiki and Yuki. Yuki placed Kei beside Hakura who began sucking on the Lego pieces.

'Ichiru, sweetie, What's wrong?' Zero asked hugging his little boy. He rocked his from side to side to try and get the little boy to stop crying.

'Takeo doesn't like me anymore!' he wailed into his mother's chest.

'TAKEO ICHIJO YOU APOLOGISE TO ICHIRU RIGHT THIS MINUTE!' Shiki exclaimed at his son.

'But I didn't say that!'

'Apologise'

'Mummy I didn't do anything! Ichiru's mummy and daddy don't like me so then Ichiru won't like me then we won't get married so .. no ... I'm not sorry,' the blond cried as he dashed out of the house and ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. Shiki chased after his son and eventually caught up to him in the park.

'TAKEO ICHIJO, don't make me kill you! I gave you life and I sure won't hesitate to take it away if you continue to run!'

Takeo stopped and sat on a nearby bench, his mother joined him as he caught his breath.

'Why do you hate Ichiru?'

'I don't mummy!'

'Why does Ichiru think you hate him?'

'Cause when he came in the room I began crying and he thinks I was crying cause of him!'

'Ah Takeo. Ichiru does like you.'

'I know but his mummy doesn't and Ichi only likes those his mummy likes.'

'Zero's a bit wary at your enthusiasm cause of your daddy.'

'He hates me cause of daddy! I hate daddy! Never speaking to him again!' he huffed folding his arms against his chest and pouted.

'No don't go hating your father Takeo. He just feels that you're like your daddy, loopy at times and he just wants what's best for his baby like I want you to be happy.'

'Mummy, how did daddy make you his?'

'Well ... that's not kid rated so ... well daddy gave me this ring,' he said pointing to his diamond ring, 'this is my engagement ring which is a promise ring to get married and then you wear a wedding band to show you're united. Do you understand Takeo?'

'I can't afford a ring like that mummy.'

'It doesn't have to be this. It can be any ring in the world as long as you give it meaning. Okay?'

'Okay mummy.'

'Should we go back and let the two of you make up?'

Takeo nodded his head. Shiki held his son as he walked back to Zero's house. He did a mental happy dance in his head as he had done a good parenting thing.

* * *

><p>Ichiru sat on the seat waiting for Takeo. The blond and red head entered after what seemed like hours.<p>

'So how did it go?' Zero asked Shiki curiously.

'Fine, but don't hate Takeo too much. He thinks that if you hate him, Ichiru will too.'

'I don't hate him cause he's still like you in a lot of ways but I'm a parent and my child is too young to be a uke!'

'You think Ichiru will be a uke? Actually now that I think about it that's probably right but don't worry look we turned out fine and we are ukes just like Ichiru will be.'

'I guess. Where'd they go?'

'I think the garden lets go see them make up.'

Zero and Shiki spied on their children from a distance from the conservatory. Yuki huffed in annoyance as she noticed the two ignoring her.

'I feel so lonely. Why are you two in here you do know Zero you have another son.'

'Yuki shush! We're watching Takeo and Ichiru make up. Sit down or get out.'

Yuki sat down beside Shiki and looked upon her young nephew.

Meanwhile outside in the garden unaware of their parents gazes Takeo held Ichiru's hand and guided him to sit under the maple tree. They both sat down in silence, Ichiru kept fidgeting with his t-shirt.

'Ichiru?'

'Hmm' the young brunette hummed looking eagerly at the blond. He gazed into his blue eyes lovingly.

'You do know I don't hate you,' he said squeezing Ichiru's hand gently.

'I know,' the brunette smiled.

'Do you know what day it is?' Takeo asked.

'Valentine's Day. Why?'

'My mummy says on Valentine's day girls give guys gifts and then on White's day guys give girls gifts but I want to give you a gift.'

'What is it?' Ichiru asked excitedly.

Takeo placed a red plastic ring on Ichiru's left hands middle finger and placed a silver plastic ring in Ichiru's hand.

'Now you put this on my finger' Takeo said. Ichiru did as he was told.

'Now what?' the younger boy asked.

'This means we will get married in the future and love each other till the end of time!'

'I haven't given you a gift!'

'I don't need one as long as I have you.'

'My daddy says you must always give a gift back except birthdays. I know I'll give you a gift that my daddy always gives mummy.'

'What's that?' Takeo asked sweetly.

'Close your eyes silly and no peeking.'

Takeo did as Ichiru commanded. Ichiru waved his hand furiously in front of Takeo to make sure he didn't peek. He closed the space between the two and planted a small peck on Takeo's thin lips. Takeo felt the soft plump lips against his own and opened his eyes to see Ichiru in front of him. They kissed for a minute before pulling apart.

'Happy Valentine's Day!' Ichiru exclaimed taking Takeo's hand, 'let's play on the swings.' Takeo smiled and followed Ichiru to the swings.

The three mothers who had been spying on the two boys gasped at the cuteness of the kiss. Shiki hugged Zero tightly.

'Our babies are growing up so fast now they're official and they kissed Zero. They kissed!'

'Shiki we can't tell Kaname or Takuma until the time is right!'

'You're right they might kill them! Takuma I doubt as long as Takeo's on top I don't think he would care.'

'Let's go check up on Kei and Hakura.'

The three parents sat and watched as Hakura continued to build his Lego city without Kei's help as he kept drooling on his Lego pieces. Hakura began to feel angry as Kei handed him yet another drool covered piece.

'Kei stop drooling on my Lego Pieces!' He shouted at the young blond whose eyes widened by the others loud voice. Hakura gathered all his pieces of Lego and placed them in the tub and stormed out of the room with the tub. Kei chased after him till he reached the bathroom. Hakura stood on the little ladder he used to help him reach the sink and began washing all his Lego pieces with hand wash. Kei tripped over the rug in the bathroom. Hakura refused to look at the younger boy and continued to clean his toys. Kei sat on the floor ready to cry because his chin hurt and Hakura was ignoring him. After Hakura cleaned his toys he drained the sink and began wiping them dry with a towel.

'Do you want a hand?' Kei asked trying to get in Hakura's good book again.

'NO! It's your fault they got messy in the first place.'

'I'm Sorry Haku,' the four year old said tears spilling from his eyes. Hakura ignored him and went down stairs to the sitting room to watch TV. Kei rushed after him. The three parents watched the interaction of the two little boys carefully. Hakura grabbed the TV remote and played his Toy Story 3 DVD. Kei tried to jump onto the sofa to join Hakura usually Hakura would help the younger boy but he was too mad at the boy so ignored him. Kei pulled a sad face. Yuki picked him up and placed him beside the brunette before returning to her seat.

'Haku I'm sorry.'

'Haku don't ignore me!' He shouted into the brunettes ear only to receive a death glare.

'Haku! Haku! Haku!' the blond whined as he tugged on Hakura's sleeve to try and get his attention.

'Haku it's valentine's day!' The brunette continued to ignore him.

'I got you a gift!' Kei exclaimed. He slid off the sofa and ran to his mum and pulled on her pocket. Yuki passed her son the small box she had in her pocket. Kei ran back to Hakura.

'Haku help me up!' he commanded. Hakura sighed and helped the younger boy onto the sofa.

'Here!' Kei said shoving the box of chocolates in Hakura's chest, 'I made them with mama.'

Hakura opened the box to see a few heart chocolates. He was a bit wary of trying one as he knew how disastrous his Aunt Yuki's cooking could be. He took one of the smaller chocolates into his mouth and bit down.

'Do you like it? Do you like it?'

'It's okay.'

'Can you taste the ketchup? Mummy said I shouldn't put it in but mummy put blood into daddy's because he likes blood. You like ketchup and cream and cheese... so I put them inside them cause you like them!'

'I think I'll eat the rest later,' Hakura replied placing a chaste kiss on Kei's lips, 'Thank you.'

Kei snuggled closer to Hakura as they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>After hours Shiki and Yuki left with their sons. Zero, Hakura and Ichiru waved goodbye to the others and closed the door tightly behind them after they were out of sight.<p>

'Mummy?' Hakura said pulling on his mother's trousers.

'What is it, honey?'

'I don't have to eat Kei's chocolates do I. They made my tummy hurt.'

'No I'll put them in the bed. How about you two go bathe, Hakura I'll give you some medicine and then read you a story'

The two boys cheered and ran up the stairs to get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>Takuma came home to find no one in sight. He decided just to head up to bed. Shiki was already laying on their bed in wait for his husband.<p>

'Takuma why are you so late. I'm tired now! I'm going to sleep.'

'Can I give you your valentine's gift first then?' Takuma asked.

'Fine,' Shiki replied sleepily. Takuma kneeled on the bed beside Shiki and handed him a single box. Shiki opened the box to find a silver ring, he placed it on his middle finger.

'Thank you Takuma, it's beautiful but I have lots of rings already.'

'This is a forever ring showing my love for you and here,' Takuma handed Shiki another box. Shiki opened the box and stared at his husband.

'Are you sure this is my gift or yours?' Shiki asked.

'Yours obviously but it'll be fun for me,' Takuma said kissing his wives neck. Shiki looked at the black see through nightie and kissed his husband on the lips. Takuma bit on the lower lip to gain entrance which Shiki allowed by opening his mouth a bit. Takuma thrusted his tongue into the other's mouth and sucked hungrily on his tongue as his hands travelled lower to tug off Shiki's trousers. Shiki pulled away.

'Takuma I'm too tired!' he whined.

'But it's valentine's day!'

'You know White Day is next and I will do whatever you want,' he said as Takuma left a love bite on his neck.

'Fine but it better be good,' Takuma said childishly.

'Don't worry baby. It'll be the best and it'll be so good I'll limp for a week.'

Takuma kissed his wife again before getting changed and heading to bed.

* * *

><p>Zero sat upright in his bed reading his novel after putting the twins to bed. Kaname entered his bedroom and kissed his wife on the cheek.<p>

'So what happened today? Anything exciting?'

'Nothing much .. except I witnessed both of our boys having their first kiss'

'WHAT!'

'It was so cute Kaname you should've seen it.'

'It was Takeo wasn't it. I'll kill that bastard!'

'Kaname Kuran! He's not a bastard and you won't kill him. He's actually a gentleman. He proposed to Ichiru and they shared a sweet innocent kiss. It'll be such a romantic story to tell their kids.'

'If he lives that long,' he muttered, 'Our story wasn't too bad'

'Kaname our relationship started out because I wanted a baby and you wanted me!'

'Yeah ... well ... we had some good sex didn't we?'

'Kaname just come to bed, so we can go to sleep!'

Kaname climbed into bed with Zero.

'Zero I have a valentine's gift for you.'

Kaname placed a bracelet around Zero's wrist. It had four gem stones in it. One for Kaname, Zero, Hakura and Ichiru.

'Thank you Kaname,' he said as he kissed his husband. Kaname groped Zero's bum as he sucked on Zero's lower lip. He inserted his tongue into the other's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance in their passionate embrace. Zero felt Kaname hand dipped into his trousers and pushed his husband away.

'No Kaname what if the kid's see!'

'Who cares they had their fun let me have mine!' he whined.

'Kaname be a good boy and stop. If you do I will reward you on White Day!'

'That's when the boys give the girls a gift!'

'I'm a boy!'

'Yeah but you're a bottom'

'I'll ignore that and if you behave until White Day I will send the kids away to Seiren and pleasure you till your heart's content.'

'You promise?'

'I swear on my love for you!'

'Okay I guess I can wait a month'

'Goodnight baby,' Zero said as he kissed the brunette on the lips before falling asleep on his chest.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Takeo and Ichiru. I took a break from my studying to write this cause it popped into my head and was like damn now I have to write it. I hope you read my other stories cause they are good or from the good reviews I get it appears to be good but that might just be people being nice. No nasty comments I write for fun not criticism, I'm not gonna be a writer when I grow up. Please Review though. Going to update hopefully this weekend. I know I mixed the meaning of Valentine's Day and White Day but for my White Day special I plan to write a lemon for both Kaname and Takuma so keep me on your alerts to find that. <strong>

**Peace and Love **

**Scarlett Snow**


End file.
